Sometimes This Side of Heaven is Hell
by FanWriter1812
Summary: "Why is this happening to him Ward? He's never done anything wrong. He hasn't even lived! He's just a boy, our boy." she cried. SkyeWard Please Review, thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes This Side of Heaven is Hell

Grant Ward stared from the window of the hospital room watching his son, dressed up as Superman. He was pretending that he was being like his dad: being the hero and beating up bad guys.

A smile broke onto the face of the S.H.I.E.L.D agent as looked over to his wife, Skye, who was smiling up at their four year old son, Colton.

"He looks happy," Director Coulson approached from behind. Ward looks over his shoulder to acknowledge his superior.

"Yeah he does, after everything he seems to be the only to smile the most," Ward comments looking down at his hands.

"Well he's a fighter just like his parents." Ward smiled and nodded in silence.

"I know it's been hard on your family Ward, take all the time you and Skye need," Coulson puts his hand on Ward's shoulder.

"Thank you sir, we'll return as soon as possible."

"No need to rush Agent, this is more important. It's family." Director Coulson walks away as Ward returns his attention back to his family.

Three days ago, Colton had complained about having headaches. Skye had taken him to the hospital for a checkup while Ward was on a mission. He hated himself for leaving her alone when the doctor gave the news that young Colton had developed a brain tumor. She called the Bus and May withdrew him from his mission.

He argued that he was so close on getting the bastard he was after and that he wouldn't leave. May had said Skye needed him right away and without another thought he left the field and returned home.

On the way to the hospital, all the worst scenarios played through his mind. He thought someone had gone after his family or they had gotten into an accident of some sort. But no this was worse, much worse. His one and only son had cancer. When he reached the hospital he rushed to the E.R where his family was currently occupying.

He came to the room where the nurse had directed him. He stopped at the door and took in the site front of him. His son was lying asleep in bed as his wife was crying silently while running her hand through his hair.

"Skye?" She turned around to see her husband standing there in his black khakis and long sleeve. He didn't have time to stop and change when he got May's call.

She ran into his arms and started sobbing into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and tried to soothe her.

"Why is this happening to him Ward? He's never done anything wrong. He hasn't even lived! He's just a boy, our boy." she cried.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." He tried to hold back his tears but they broke through. They just stood there holding each other and crying as the buzz of the hospital surrounded them.

"Daddy?" Ward lift up his head from Skye's shoulder as he heard his son wake. He let go of Skye but entwine their hands as he led them over to their son.

"Hey buddy." He wiped at his eyes.

"What are you doing home?" Colton asked realizing that both his parents were crying.

"I'm home for you buddy and mom too. I just missed you guys so much."

"But what about the bad guys? Wouldn't they get away if you're home?" Ward choked out a laugh and put his hand on his son's head.

"Nah, Grandpa Phil will get them. Besides you're more important that those bad guys."

"Okay." Colton smiled up at his dad. He looked over to his mom who was still silently crying.

"Daddy, will I be okay?" he asked as he returned his gaze to his dad.

"Yeah you will be buddy. You know I would never let anything hurt you."

"Cause you're superman right?" Ward smiled and tears brimmed his eyes.

"Yeah son," Colton nodded.

"You look tired bud, why don't you go back to sleep?" Colton didn't argue and flipped over to his left side to get comfortable.

Ward straighten up and pulled Sky back into his arms. The last sounds before Colton drifted off to sleep was the sounds of his dad's cries. His dad never cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes This Side of Heaven is Hell

Chapter 2

Colton was transferred to S.H.I.E.L.D's private hospital for he was to get the best help the world can offer. Ward and Skye rode with him in the ambulance towards the hospital. The whole time Skye was holding onto Colton's hand, slightly squeezing it here and there.

"Daddy, can we go see the Bus after this?" Colton asked. Ward smiled at his son and nodded.

"Sure thing son, we can do anything after this." Ward promised. Skye reassured him with a smile. The doctors at the general hospital had said Colton had stage 3 cancer. The surgery to have the tumor removed was too risky therefore it wasn't an option. The only thing they can do now is start him on radiation and chemotherapy and see where it goes from there.

Ward had requested a specialist at the private hospital for more input. No way was this the only option. He was not about to put his son through all that. He needed more options. So therefore Colton was given a special room at the private hospital and they were in route.

Ward's phone went off and in the silence of the ambulance it sounded like a blaring alarm. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Fitz calling for a video chat. He answered and FitzSimmons faces' appeared in front of him.

"Hey FitzSimmons," Grant greeted. Skye looked up at the mention of her friends.

"Hey Ward, we heard what happened. How's the little guy?" Simmons commented.

"He's hanging in there, here," he turned his phone to show Skye and Colton to FitzSimmons.

"Hi Colt!" Fitz mentioned him by his nickname that he had given Colton when he was born.

"Hi Leo! Hi Jemma!" Colton smiled happily and waved. Skye gave a wave at the screen.

"Good to see yah Colt, I heard you're on your way to the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital. That's exciting, they have excellent doctors! And way better food than those general hospitals. You'll love their Jell-O." Fitz said trying to cheer up his little friend.

"Thanks, I will definitely ask for Jell-O," Colton responded chuckling. Ward returned the phone to himself.

"I think we're almost there guys, we'll chat later yeah?"

"Of course Ward, we'll try and get there as soon as possible," Simmons offered and then they were disconnected. Ward put his phone back into his pocket. The ambulance came to a halt outside the hospital doors. The double doors of the vehicle opens and a doctor with a gurney greets them.

Colton is moved onto the gurney and is moved into the hospital. He's wheeled into his room and settled down as his parents stand outside the door watching the nurses poke him with IV's and hooking him up to monitors.

"Agent Ward, Agent Skye," a female doctor approaches them.

"Actually it's just Skye, I stopped being an agent when Colton was born," Skye corrected the doctor.

"Right well how about we settled on Mrs. Ward?" Skye nodded as the doctor started filling out some papers.

"Well my name is Doctor Johnson. I'm the specialist S.H.I.E.L.D called in for Colton's case. We're just gonna run some tests with him and see where the tumor is at. The general hospital said Colton is in stage 3 cancer correct?"

"Yeah they said the only option was to start him on radiation and chemo. We don't want to start him on that unless it's necessary. Maybe you can find another option for us," Ward said completely refusing to start him on that hard path.

"Right of course, we'll see what we can do Agent Ward. We'll start tests right now so why don't you and Mrs. Ward have a seat in the waiting room?" Doctor Johnson said and stepped inside Colton's room. The door shut and it was a deafening sound even amongst all the hospital buzz.

Ward dragged his wife over to the waiting area and sat down. He twined their fingers together and brought it to his lips. His kiss lingered as his other arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into his side.

TWO HOURS LATER

Dr. Johnson emerged from Colton's room and found his parents in the same position they were in when the door to Colton's room closed. Ward stood up to greet the doctor.

"Agent Ward, I'm afraid we don't have much option that what was already given to you. The operation to remove the tumor is too risky. We don't want to risk him getting an infection during the surgery. The only option is chemo."

Ward was devastated. He looked over to Skye who has already started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Agent Ward." The doctor said putting her hand on his shoulder. Ward gathered Skye into his arms and held her tightly as she tried to hold back his tears.

"Maybe you should call your friends and family. You need them the most right now," was the doctor's last words as she walked away. A nurse emerged from Colton's room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ward, Colton is asking for you."

They walked over to his room and walked in. He was laying there, tired from all the tests they had ran on him.

"What's gonna happen to me Daddy?" he asked fearful as he saw his mother crying.

"Um…the doctor's…she's going to try and make you feel better okay buddy?" Ward asked patting his son's head.

"Am I going to die?" he asked. Ward was too stunned by the question to answer.

"No sweetie, you know your dad and I would never let that happen to you." Skye spoke coming to rest on the other side of the bed.

"Mommy you have been crying a lot."

"Yeah well mommy is sad that's all."

"I don't want you to be sad Mommy. I don't want you or daddy to be sad when I die."

Skye just started crying and hugged her little boy. Ward wiped away his tears and stepped outside the room.

He walked down the hall and around the corner. He leaned against the wall and tried to calm himself. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He slid down the wall with his arms coming to rest on his knees. His head falling onto his arms. He let out a sob.

"Ward?" he looked up at the mention of his name. His vision was blurry but he knew who had called out his name.

Director Coulson stood before him. Fitz, Simmons, Trip, Lance, Bobbi, and May stood behind him. Coulson kneeled before him and Ward continued to cry into his arms. Coulson put his hands on Ward's shoulders.

"We're here Ward, we're here."


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes This Side of Heaven is Hell

Chapter 3

Colton reawakens hours later after his arrival at S.H.I.E.L.D's private hospital. He takes in the white walls and things of his hospital room. The dead silence of the hospital room is a welcome pleasure after all the craziness of the tests being run on him. He looks down at his bedside and saw his mom.

She had fallen asleep at some point in between the hours as his father was nowhere in sight. He looked at his mom, she looked so peaceful after all the hell that she has been through the last few hours.

"Sorry for making you sad mommy," he whispered careful not to wake her. He shifted in bed to get more comfortable and that awoken her.

"Dammit," he cursed mentally. Skye rubbed her eyes and saw that her son was awaken.

"Hey sweetie, do you need anything?" she asked putting her hand over his once she realized where she was, Colton shook his head no and squeezed her hand.

"Mommy, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah sweetie, I love you too." Colton smiled back.

"What happens now mommy?"

"Well honey, the doctors are going to start running a few treatments on you so you can be all better okay?"

"Will it hurt?"

"No sweetie, it'll be painless. Maybe just a few shots here and there. But you can be a strong man for mommy right?" she asked smiling at him. He nodded.

"Of course mommy, I'll be strong like daddy!" Colton smirked and flexing his "guns" and Skye couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah strong like daddy."

A knock at the door brought the mother son duo out of their moment. Director Coulson poked his head through the door.

"Grandpa Phil!" Colton excitedly yelled his name. He immediately sat up in his bed as Coulson entered the room followed by May.

"Grandma May!" Colton exclaimed.

"Uh uh what did we say about calling me Grandma?" May corrected Colton. Colton rolled his eyes.

"You're too young to be a grandma, so you're my Aunt." Colton said which caused a laugh among the group.

"That's right, and don't you forget it next time," May came to his bedside and dropped a kiss to his forehead.

"How you feeling Colt?" Coulson addressed the boy that was basically a grandson to him.

"I'm okay. Did you catch the bad guys Grandpa Phil?"

"Yeah we did. Gave them a good ole noggin just for you champ."

"Cool! I wanna grow up just to be like you Grandpa." Skye felt a pang to his heart as she heard her son's future dream. She hid it under a smile just to keep Colton happy. She pulled May to the side.

"Have you seen Grant?" she asked.

"Yeah he was in a mess when we arrived. He's with FitzSimmons right now in the cafeteria."

"Okay I'll go release FitzSimmons of Grant watch. Can you guys stay here with him?"

"Of course," May returned to Colton's bedside.

"Hey Colt, I'm gonna go find daddy okay? Grandpa Phil and Aunt May will stay with you alright?"

"Okay mommy." Skye opened the door and found her way to the cafeteria.

***With Ward and FitzSimmons***

FitzSimmons sat across the table from Ward. They had bought him some food but he hasn't touch any of it.

"Ward, you should eat something," Simmons suggested. Ward just sat there staring at his hands. Neither Fitz nor Simmons knew what to do when Ward was quiet. What can you possibly say to console a guy who just found out his son has cancer?

"You know, radiation and chemo has proved to help eliminate cancer tumors. So Colton could make it out of here; of course not mentioning any problems along the way," Fitz started throwing out facts. Ward snapped his head up and glared at Fitz.

"Fitz not now!" Simmons scolded him.

"Right sorry."

Just then the door to the cafeteria popped open and Ward saw his wife walked through them. She circled the cafeteria till her eyes landed on his. He stood up and rushed over to her.

"Is something wrong with Colton?" Ward was only thinking of negative things. He was about to rush out of there but Skye grabbed a hold of his arms to stop him.

"No, no he's fine Grant. I just came to find you. Coulson and May are with him now." Ward let out a sigh of relief and pulled his wife into his arms. He held her tightly in the middle of the cafeteria. FitzSimmons looked at them from their table.

"Gosh, poor Skye and Ward. I wish we could do something for them. I mean we're scientists, we should be able to do something right Fitz?" Simmons questioned. Fitz looked to Simmons. It's so much like her to care so much for others.

"Unless you can find a cure for cancer, we can't really offer much help but being here and supporting them." Simmons only nodded.

"Alright come on then," Simmons got up and pulled Fitz with her as they walked over to the couple. Skye and Ward broke apart and Skye envelopes Simmons in a hug. She pulls back and hugs Fitz.

"You guys should go see Colton, he would be happy to see more familiar faces." Skye suggested as she pulled away from Fitz.

"Okay but make sure you two eat something. We bought a lot of food and left them on the table over there." Simmons pointed out their table and they left towards Colton's room.

Skye pulled her husband towards the cafeteria and sat him down next to him. She ripped open a bag of chips and a ham sandwich. She tore the sandwich in two halves and offered one to Ward. He shook his head no.

"Hey you have to eat Grant."

"How can I eat when my son is lying in a hospital bed with cancer?!"

"Well he's depending on you to be there for him Ward! So you better eat so you can be strong just like he wants to be." Ward knew he can't win an argument against his wife. He took the sandwich and took a bite. It did taste good. He hasn't eaten since that morning during the mission; before he received that call that changed his entire life and his family's.

"What are we gonna do Skye?" he asked as he finished his sandwich. Skye looked at him with sad eyes pleading him not to say it. He looked back at her.

"What will we do when he's gone?" he barely got it out as tears welled up in his eyes.

"We can't think about that right now Grant. He's still here and he's still our son whether he'll be here with us or not. He's part you and part me, he's a fighter. He'll make it through this Grant." She put her hand on his.

"I don't think I can go through it again Skye. I can't go through losing another kid." Grant cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_4 Years Ago_

"Ow! What the hell?!" Ward woke up suddenly from unsuspecting pain to his handsome face. He looked over to his wife who had apparently slapped him in the face during her sleep. He rubbed his cheek trying to soothe the pain before getting up. He checked himself in the mirror to inspect any damage, luckily all that left was a red imprint of her hand.

"I seriously need to rethink our sleeping arrangements," he muttered to himself. He looked over to the night stand and saw that red numbers flashing 4:00AM. He was up an hour earlier than usual but since he was awake he might as well start on his regime.

He did his regular routine work-out until it hit 5:30. He decided he need to take a shower before his wife woke up and complained about his sweaty appearance. Then again, she did used to love it before she was pregnant. He smiled at the scene before him. Her protruding 8 month old belly was showing under the blanket she was covered with. When she had told him that she was pregnant, he was the happiest man on the planet. He couldn't wait to see his baby, well babies, and hold them in his arms.

A half hour later, he emerges from the shower with just a towel covering his bottom half. He was glad for Coulson, after founding out they were pregnant, offered them his room on the Bus. They needed a bigger bunk now that they were expecting twins and since Coulson had his own private room and adjoining bathroom, he gave it up for them.

"Well aren't you a sight for the morning?" Skye had awoken before he had gotten out of the shower and she was sitting up in bed rubbing her stomach. Ward threw her his knee weakening smile and approached her.

"Morning beautiful," he kissed her on the lips and she happily reciprocated. He pulled away and started to get dress before he went downstairs to get something to eat for him and his wife.

"Did you have any weird dreams last night?" Ward asked pulling on a black v-neck and a pair of matching jeans.

"No. why'd you ask?"

"Nothing, no reason."

"Come on Ward, I know something's up." He can never get pass his wife when it came to lying. He turned to her and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Well you woke me up this morning with a nice slap to the face."

Skye's hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock. "Are you serious?" Ward chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah it hurt a lot."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She crawled over to him and touch his cheek with her hands. He leaned into her hands and kissed her palm.

"Its okay baby, didn't hurt that much. I've felt worse." Skye smiled at him and placed another kiss on his lips.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, meet you down there?" he asked her and she nodded. He got up and left their room as Skye ventured into the bathroom. He ascended down the stairs and saw that Coulson, May, Simmons, and Fitz were already up and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Ward, will you and the Mrs. be joining us for breakfast?" Coulson asked retrieving bacon from the plate on the table.

"Of course, especially since she's eating for three."

"Is that a nice way of saying I'm fat Agent Ward?" Skye appeared behind him on the stairs and Ward's face turned red.

"What? No! You are beautiful baby." Ward tried to play it off. Skye laughed and walked pass him into the kitchen where the team was gathered. She grabbed a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and sausage. Ward moved to the cabinets and grabbed his box of cereal and a bowl.

"Oh babe, can you pour me a bowl too?" Sky asked digging into her plate. Ward looked at her, astonished at how much she can eat.

"What? I'm eating for three." She commented and Ward shook his head as he pour her a bowl of cereal.

"Alright team, finish up and meet me for a debriefing of our next mission." The team grunted their approval and went on finishing eating. Minutes later everyone had gathered around for the debriefing.

"We're on our way to Cuba to investigate an O-8-4. We're going to run into some trouble because we don't have clearance. It's a dangerous mission but if we stick together, we can infiltrate the facility, grab the O-8-4 and get out of there without any harm. Fitz and Simmons will be working from the inside led by May. Ward and I will enter from the south entrance and take out any potential problems. Skye, you will stay here where it's safe and be our eyes and ears. Everybody got that?" Coulson directed.

"Yes sir," the team dispersed to get ready for the mission. Skye followed Ward into the armory and watched as he prepared his guns and bulletproof vest.

"You're gonna be careful out there right?" Skye asked concerned etched on her face.

"Aren't I always?" Ward asked with a smirk.

"I'm not kidding Grant." Ward stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I promise I'll be careful and make it back to you." He sincerely said and kissed her.

"No making out in the armory!" Coulson yelled as he passed by. The couple broke apart and Ward went back to his guns.

An hour later, the Bus lands and the team gathers to get ready to roll out. Skye settles herself into the operation room and opens the landing platform for them to leave. She closes it as they drive out and boots the Bus security online.

Skye watches as the team infiltrates the building while keeping an eye out for any unusual activity. She had a direct line to Coulson and May. They reach the O-8-4, as far as Skye can tell it was an alien object. She was so caught up watching out for the team that she hadn't notice there was a security breach on the plane.

The alarms started blaring and Skye panicked. Rebels had entered the Bus triggering the system. She enclosed herself in the operations room with metal doors coming down around the room.

"Coulson! We have a problem!" she panicked into her direct line to Coulson. No response, she looked up at the screen and saw that nothing was showing. The rebels had cut off the electricity.

She grabbed the gun from under the table and aimed at the door that the rebels were trying to break through. The door blasts through on the fifth try and Skye scoots away from the desk ready to fire at the enemy.

"Stop, you had invaded an S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft, you have one chance to leave or-"she was cut off when the masked men shot at her. The gun fell out of her hand and she immediately felt the pain in her abdomen. They had shot her in the stomach.

"No, no." she cried as she hit the floor. She started to bleed out and she tried desperately to reach for the phone. She couldn't reach it before falling against the desk and fainted.

The platform opens 20 minutes later and the team rolls in after a successful mission. May stops as she steps out of the car.

"Something's not right, Skye should have had the door opened already." She commented. Ward looked around.

"Lights are out," he mentioned as he tried to open the doors to the lab. Then it hit him.

"Skye!" he yelled out. No response. He rushed up the stairs towards the operations room. The scene in front of him frightened him. The steel door to operations was blasted open. He ran into to the room.

"Skye!" he yelled again. Then he saw her.

"No, no, no!" he ran over to her lifeless body. Tears welled up in his eyes and he took her in. Blood was seeping out of her stomach and he kneeled before her.

"Simmons! Simmons, get in here!" he yelled.

Simmons appeared before him and gasped.

"Oh my god!" she kneeled down and try to examine the damage.

"Simmons! Save her, save her. Save my wife! Save my kids!" Ward demanded.

"I don't know what to do!" Simmons spoke in fear. The rest of the team had wandered into the room and Coulson immediately had May get them up and in the air.

"Simmons think! Think god dammit!" Ward was panicking.

"Okay, okay let's get her into the lab." They all picked her up slowly and took her into the lab. Simmons immediately tried to get her to breathe again.

"Come on Skye, baby don't die on me," Ward cried desperately. Skye released a breath and everyone was relieved but only for a moment.

"I don't have the equipment on the Bus to help her or see if there's been any damage to her internal organs or the babies. We need to get Shockraum as soon as possible."

They managed to pull the bullet out and suddenly Skye started writhing in pain.

"What's going on?" Ward asked.

"I think she's going into shock." Ward looked on in horror.

"How do we stop it?" Ward was panicking; who knows how long they have been gone since Skye was shot. They don't know how long they have left.

Simmons was running around the lab gathering tools as she went, she was trying her best, Ward knows but Skye and his twins were dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Come on baby! Stay with me."

_3 Hours Later in Shockraum_

Ward was sitting in the waiting lounge, wringing his hands. Simmons and Fitz were off to the side sitting on the couch holding onto each other as Coulson and May were down the hall discussing what to do from here on out.

When they arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D's private hospital, Skye was taken immediately to surgery for extraction of the twins. Even though he was the father, he wasn't allowed in the room while they performed on her.

"Agent Ward?" the doctor that had been assigned to Skye appeared before him. He immediately stood up and went towards her. Everyone else gathered around him.

"Is she okay? Are they babies okay?" Ward asked, desperate to know.

"We were successful in removing the babies from Skye. As for Skye she is in surgery right now, the bullet hit her internal organs and is having surgery to get it removed. Agent Ward, would you like to meet your boys?" the doctor asked with a smile. Ward breathe a sigh of relief.

"Boys?" he asked and the doctor nodded. He looked at the rest of the team and they all nodded at him to go ahead. Ward took a shaky breath before following the doctor into the nursery. He sat in the room as the doctor ordered the nurses to point out Ward's twin boys. He scanned the rows and rows of babies till the nurse stood behind two cribs.

The name plates of the cribs read "Ward – Twin Boys – No First Name". His breath was taken away as he stared at his twins.

"They are premature so therefore they are being kept in the incubator to help them breath. They'll probably be in there for a few months at most. But you and Skye will get to hold them when Skye is ready to feed them."

Ward processed her words but kept looking at the boys. They were his, his and Skye's.

"I'll give you a moment." The doctor left the room and left Ward to just stand there and watch his boys sleep. He smiled.

"God I wish you were here to see them Skye," he whispered to no one as he just kept watching his boys. One by one, the members of the team were let into the showing room with Ward to look at the twins.

"Oh my god, they're so adorable! Congratulations Ward!" Simmons yelped hugging him. Ward wasn't much of a hugger but he hugged her back anyways. Coulson slapped him on the shoulders and May congratulated him. Fitz hugged him too and boy was that awkward.

"Agent Ward, Skye's out of surgery," the doctor announced to him. Ward nodded and followed her to Skye's room. She was still sedated, Ward couldn't wait for her to wake up. An hour later, she did and Ward gave her the good news. She cried but it was happy tears as Ward kissed her forehead. She requested to see her twins and the nurse went to go fetch them.

Ward sat down on the bed besides her wrapping his arm around her shoulders as Skye leaned into his warmth. The team surrounded them with smiles crossing their faces as they looked at the happy couple. 10 minutes later, the nurses reemerges with a solemn face. Skye looked at her and her smile disappeared.

"Nurse, what's going on?" Skye asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Ward, but one of your twins passed away," she announced and Skye felt her heart break. Ward's world shattered into a million pieces.

"No…" Skye cried.


End file.
